A Brand New Start
by Morning Dew
Summary: FINISHED! Mackenzie Gerberre attended an expensive school, had a wealthy father, a mansion in which she resided, and a charming boyfriend. But when a certain Brooklyn leader from her past enters the picture, will she renounce her luxuries for love?
1. Home can heal the heart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the newsies except for Spunks Gerberre, ooo, big surprise there. The newsies unfortunately belong to the all-great, all-powerful DISNEY!  
  
So don't sue me, huh?  
  
  
  
A Brand New Start  
  
Dressed in the plaid knee-length skirt and long-sleeved white blouse the Institution she attended mandated as its official uniform, Spunks stared at herself in the oblong mirror that hung on one of the walls of her room, not at all pleased with the sight before her. Though she was glad of the fact that she had grown an inch or so, both in feminine curves and height, her face still seemed homely to her, as it was splattered with blotches of freckles. She narrowed her navy blue eyes and shook her head, noticing her shiny black hair that shook with it. That was another thing she hated; her hair. It had grown long now, well past her shoulders, but seemed much too lanky and needed a different style than the one she had grown accustomed to since her youthful days.  
  
She sighed and became reminiscent of her past. The long years she had spent in the heart of New York seemed like a dream to her now as did all the fine people she had met in the process. Jack, Race, David, and…Spot.  
  
She closed her eyes to prevent tears from streaming down her smooth, pale face. She would not shed a drop of her soul for that cheater! Even when her heart told her that perhaps Spot had been telling the truth when he said he did not want anything to do with his would-be fiancé anymore.  
  
"A bit too late to be considering that now, Mack Gerberre," she said to herself in the most lady-like manner. Living in Pennsylvania for just months had taken away her rough New York accent. The fancy parties with her dad's friends and with the friends of hers she had managed to make in so little time, made her acquire a more studious way of speaking. She laughed. If the newsies heard her talking in such a way, they would tease her for an eternity!  
  
A knock at her door pulled her away from her thoughts.  
  
"Come in," she said in a ringing tone to convey the utmost politeness. The door opened quickly and in came a girl taller than Spunks with short blonde hair and sky blue eyes; Loraine Samwidthe. Loraine reminded Spunks so much of Spot that at first, Spunks did not even want to be friends with her, much less associate. But eventually she got over her barriers of spite and soon enough the girls became best friends. Loraine was from a well established family but you could not tell by the way she acted. She was ever humble and treated everyone as if they were her closest companion. All who knew her very much liked her and always treated her with a sort of distinguished respect, as if she were some high authority.  
  
"We are going to be late for the first day of school if you continue to look at your pretty self, Miss Gerberre!" Loraine crossed her arms and smiled.  
  
"There is nothing attractive about me, Miss Samwidthe," Spunks mocked. "We all can not be blessed with beauty as yours." She cast one last glance at herself in the mirror, grabbed her backpack, and then followed Loraine out of her room in an excited hurry. The first day of school indeed! And not just any school, Spunks' father had registered her for one of the finest private schools in all of Pennsylvania, if not the entire nation. She thought about this as she rushed down the grand staircase of her house. From a newsie to a high-classed young woman in mere months; the thought brought a smile to her face. She deserved it, didn't she?  
  
When the two girls had arrived to school by means of walking, they were both astounded by the Institution's size. It was simply breathtaking. Spunks craned her neck back to see the top pillar of the cathedral-like building before her upon which a brass statue of an angel stood blowing a trumpet. Words could not express the gloriousness of the school she was to be a part of. She walked beside Loraine up the marble stairs of the main entrance when a young man who was seated on one of the steps stood up to greet them.  
  
"Good day," he greeted courteously, "my name is Robert Paschal. I'm a senior here at the Institution. I have not seen you two here before. Are you freshman?"  
  
"No," Loraine answered blushing. "My friend, Mackenzie, here just moved to Pennsylvania and is starting the school year as a junior. I, on the other hand, was raised here but attended a different school until my father transferred me here, where I will also be starting off as a junior."  
  
Robert smiled. "Glad to here that. If you need someone to show you around, I am available for assistance."  
  
"Oh really? That would be most helpful! I am sure this place could be quite confusing for newcomers."  
  
Spunks' eyes widened. She did not want to be shown around like a tourist by some senior who expected to get more out of this innocent relationship than she was willing to give. She grew up in New York; she knew what was happening here.  
  
"Actually, my father and I attended a tour of the school over the summer and I pretty much know the way quite well. But we do thank you for the offer of your help." She grabbed Loraine's arm and pulled her the rest of the way up the staircase. She did not regard the girl until they were inside the building. "We are here to get an education, not to ruin our lives by getting acquainted with creeps!"  
  
"Mack! You could have at least given him a chance. He seems like a nice guy. And by the way, I don't remember you saying anything about coming here over the summer to get a look around the place."  
  
Spunks grinned mischievously. "I lied!" Loraine's jaw dropped open and she let out a frustrated noise as she chased the smaller girl down the crowded halls of the Institution.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Spot sauntered throughout Manhattan, keeping his face expressionless so as not to let others know what he was thinking about, or rather who he was thinking about. Since Spunks' leave, every newsie in Manhattan and Brooklyn knew that he was silently lamenting the loss of his former girlfriend, especially because she was the only one he had ever loved so deeply. A smirk on his face was a rare sight these days and he usually kept to himself all the time, no longer hosting poker games or anything of the sort. He wondered if Spunks still thought about him, or if she had moved on in her rich life. With a new family and a potential to be a muckety-muck, who would look down at their riffraff beginnings?  
  
Spot exhaled a large breath of air. He would have to get over Spunks for his own health. He had recently overheard his own newsies talking among themselves about how their leader barely ate at all! Spot had not noticed it himself. He simply was not hungry that much anymore. One meal a day suited him fine, yet he knew it was not healthy. He glanced at the scenery before him, making sure he was heading down the right street. After all, he had not been to his destination since he was but a young child. But with a void residing in his heart now, he knew there was only one thing that could have a chance at filling it up.  
  
It was only a block away now. The stained glass windows glistened in the sun and the gray stones of the building's walls shone with a sort of reverence as well, even though their surfaces were dull. Spot sighed. He had only come here once, and had only stayed outside the building at that, but now he would enter in. Enter into the church that he hoped would fill him with compassion again.  
  
He reached for the golden knob of the single arched door and slowly turned it with a slight air of hesitation engulfing him. He thought to stop; to just turn around and run back into his miserable life where he would eventually die in grief anyways. If he did, he would no longer have to worry about his leadership duties, about whether he ate or not, about his friends getting caught by the bulls, and especially about the confounded girl who had stolen his heart from him! But something urged him on; a feeling of life. He closed his eyes to gain confidence, opened them, and turned the knob reassured.  
  
The coolness inside welcomed him from where he stood on the doorstep. He peered in and saw that the sanctuary was empty, only occupied by statues of saints and a table where dozens of candles stood, a quarter of them lit. He stepped inside and closed the door quietly behind him. The sanctuary smelled of vanilla or cinnamon, he could not tell which, maybe it was both. The flooring was velvety and of a maroon color and the ceiling rose high above with chandeliers hanging elegantly here and there.  
  
Spot walked farther into the church until he came unto the altar. Behind the podium where a preacher would deliver his sermon, a large wooden cross hung from the wall with a crown of thorns about its top. The Brooklyn leader was captivated by its immense structure and so lost in his thoughts that he jumped when a woman greeted him from behind.  
  
"Good morning, young man," she said softly.  
  
He turned around and his heart stopped. "M-m..."  
  
The woman cut him short, gaping at him with wide eyes and trying to keep from trembling. "Patrick," she cried out almost in a sob. "Patrick!" She pulled him tight into a warm embrace that Spot willingly returned. The woman began crying now and her whole body shook with each whimper. "I can't believe you have returned! After all these years, I thought you lost! But just when I am tempted to lose hope, you walk right into my church! How did you know where to find me? My, you have grown so much! Oh, my baby has come back!" She had to pause to take a breath but was soon back to asking questions as if there would be no tomorrow.  
  
"Ma, I'se missed youse so much," Spot said, and as he spoke, his voice cracked with weakness. He was on the verge of crying as well now. He pulled his mother closer and let himself become enveloped in the closeness he felt. His mother! He never thought he would see her again, and yet that had been up to him for he could have visited anytime he wanted to during his youth. "I'se wanted tah come heah. I'se been feelin kinda empty lately and I figured there aint nuthin like ya own family."  
  
His mother smiled and finally pulled away until her son was at arm's length. Spot only now realized his mother was dressed in the attire of a nun, but he almost expected as much. Why else would she run away to the church after divorcing from his step-father?  
  
Just then, a small boy around the age of ten who looked like the exact replica of Spot, came running into the sanctuary in a white gown. "Mother," he said disapprovingly. "Must I be an altar boy? This robe does not look at all right on me!"  
  
The woman laughed. "Matthew, did you not notice that we have a guest?"  
  
Matthew looked past the woman and noticed the young man. "Oh, sorry mom." He nodded his head and began to turn away but something had just dawned on him. He slowly turned back around to face Spot and narrowed his eyes. He was utterly confused; this could not be! He looked at his mother questioningly and when she smiled that it indeed was right, the boy was elated. He threw out his arms and exuberantly shouted, "Patrick!!!" with about as much enthusiasm as a younger brother could convey.  
  
Spot scooped up his small sibling in a hug and held him close. "Heya french fry, how youse been holdin up lately?"  
  
"Mother wants me to be an altar boy. Can you believe that!?"  
  
"Yea I can," Spot laughed. "Youse should be a newsie!"  
  
The woman instantly shook her head. "Absolutely not! I have already lost one son to that dangerous business, I will not lose another!"  
  
Spot actually laughed, and when he realized he had, his heart felt a little less burdened. The pain he had felt while coming here was slowly dissipating by being in the presence of his family members. "Ah, ma, it aint dangerous. Youse just gotta now how tah get around and all."  
  
Matthew grinned. "Mother, at least newsies do not have to wear appalling white robes and carry around torches!"  
  
"Matthew Peter Conlon! Go to your room this instant and think about the advantages and consequences of each opportunity. I am sure you will find that staying in the church business will greatly outweigh living in the dirty streets of New York with no promise that food will be served to you the next day!" The ten year old lowered his head in shame and slowly made his way to the back of the church the same way he had come.  
  
When he was gone, Spot spoke up again.  
  
"If I'se didn't know any better, I would think youse were tryin tah make me leave me life as a newsie from the way youse is degradin it."  
  
"Dear, I only want the best for you. Do you even have a relationship with God?"  
  
Spot looked away. He didn't even remember the last time he had spoken to God! And though it was something he was not proud of, he rarely let it get to him when he was lost in the airs of being a fearless leader. His mother took a seat on one of the pews of the church and he fell relaxingly beside her. It was nice to simply rest for a while with not a worry on your mind.  
  
"Patrick, I want you to tell me all that you have been through since last we talked." Spot smiled at his family's use of his second name. He had no idea why they did not call him by his first name Andrew, or why he would not insist that they refer to him by his newsie name. Another thing he realized was that his mother had said she wanted to know what had happened to him since 'last they talked' rather than saying 'since you ran away from home'. He had to admit he was glad that she did not bring the whole matter up. A lot of emotions had been running inside of Spot when he had decided to run away from his family and abusive step-father. He just couldn't take the pain anymore and did not want to live in a place where fear constantly lingered.  
  
"Well Ma, it's quite simple actually. There was this goil named Spunks who I loved tah death. At foist, we hated each other, but once we got over our pride and all that other crap, we realized we had feelings fer each other. So one thing led tah another and we ended up sleepin together."  
  
His mother's eyes went wide. Premarital sex was not smiled upon from the eyes of the church and she made a mental note to pray for her son's forgiveness that night. Spot went on.  
  
"Then she tells me that she only did it tah do it, ya know? So we'se stop talking fer months. Then, we get back together eventually. Things were goin so great until her father from Pennsylvania comes outta nowhere tah take her home. She was gonna stay wid me originally but then the shit really hit the fan!"  
  
Her mother shook her head, once again surprised by the young man! Use of profane words! She would pray for proper speech to be bestowed upon Spot later that night. She watched Spot with interested eyes as he finished his story.  
  
"Me and the goil were headin up to me room and when we get in, this other goil is waitin there. It was Hazel from New Jersey, remember her? Anyways, she comes at the worse time proclaimin her love fer me and of coise Spunks gets all pissed and leaves me fer her father even though I told her I still loved her and that Hazel was in me past! So now it's been a few months and I'se been feelin like crap the whole time."  
  
The woman took Spot's hand in hers and smiled. "Well, you are more than welcome to stay here for as long as you like and we will even make the proper arrangements if you decide to stay here permanently. I would be more than happy to have my family back together again the way it should be. But know that I will always love you no matter what you decide to do." She leaned in and kissed Spot on the cheek before rising to her feet to show him to a vacant room where he would be able to sleep. The Brooklyn leader sighed in satisfaction. He knew he had made the right decision by coming home.  
  
* * * * *  
  
More to come... 


	2. I heard you were from Brooklyn

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the newsies except for Spunks Gerberre, ooo, big surprise there. The newsies unfortunately belong to the all-great, all-powerful DISNEY!  
  
So don't sue me, huh? Oh, Robert and Loraine and Matthew are mines too. So there!  
  
  
  
A Brand New Start  
  
Loraine selected a strand of her hair to study before her eyes and played with it between her fingers as she spoke with Spunks. "Why the sudden interest in a new look? It could not possibly be that you are falling for Robert, could it?"  
  
"Indeed not!" Spunks declared as she sat down in a chair in front of her best friend, ready for a haircut. "You very well know that I have been wanting a haircut for quite a while now. Can you please get it over with already?"  
  
"All right, just keep telling yourself that." She smiled and began cutting Spunks'  
  
ordinary strands, styling her hair into a more layered look to give it volume. When she was done, she insisted that she give Spunks a makeover and the latter girl agreed. Ten minutes later, Loraine presented her friend with a mirror and Spunks suavely looked at her reflection, before she gasped.  
  
"Oh my, I look almost as wonderful as you!" Spunks loved her hair and the fact that Loraine had made her eyelashes look longer with mascara. She adored her blushed cheeks and the small dab of gloss on her lips was enough to make her glow. Just then, her father walked in her room after knocking.  
  
"Dearest," he said without looking at her. "A missionary program will be coming over for a dinner we will be hosting. You are welcome to invite any friends you wish to attend." He looked up then. "Oh! Mack, you look lovely!"  
  
The girls giggled and Spunks rose to give her father a hug. "A missionary program you say? Where is their church located?"  
  
"As a matter of fact, the church is in Manhattan. Perhaps some of your newsie friends will be a part of the event." He smiled warmly.  
  
"I doubt it," the girl said. "The newsies do not strike me as the devout type." Her father shrugged his shoulders and left the room.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
"One question," Robert asked as he followed Spunks to her locker. "Why all the hostility?"  
  
Spunks turned to face him with a gleam in her eyes. Robert had been her practical shadow for the past week! It grew frustrating and while countless other girls would have died to be in her position, she honestly was not the least bit flattered. "I am not interested in any kind of relationship with you. I do not appreciate your stalking me. And I do not convey hostility to you! You see, hostility would be me striking you square in the jaw with my fist, which I will not hesitate to do if the time calls for it. What I am doing to you know is called 'ignoring he who I wish would go away'. I practice the strategy often, and it has yet to fail. So I hope you will go about your business now and leave me at peace."  
  
Robert actually smiled and arched his eyebrows. "Rumor has it you are from New York. I would not doubt it if it turned out to be true."  
  
"It is," she said as she began to walk away. "I was raised learning the rough life. Newsies were my teacher, and an especially fierce newsie taught me all I needed to know right in the heart of Brooklyn." She said no more as she disappeared into a classroom wearing a smirk.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Spunks was studying over her chemistry notes at lunch when someone suddenly sat beside her. She looked up at the person and at the sight of Robert, she groaned. "Can you not take a hint or is your head too dense?"  
  
"Rough words, Miss Brooklyn," the young man joked.  
  
"Ugh! Do not call me that. It makes me sound as if I am engaged to Spot!"  
  
Robert looked at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Forget I said that, okay? Look, this chemistry rubbish is Greek to me. If I do not study now, I will most likely fail the test I have next class. So can you just leave me alone?" She turned her head back to her notes and rested her forehead on a hand as she sighed. She had a feeling Robert would not even move.  
  
"Why are you so afraid to open up? I only want to get to know you better. You seem like a really cool individual."  
  
Spunks looked at him again, surprised to see sincerity in his eyes. She sighed again. "I have been hurt very badly by young men in my past, that's all. Nothing physical, it all had to do with relationships. Are you satisfied now? Are you going to leave me alone finally?"  
  
"What happened?" He stared at her intensely as if he actually cared about all she would say, and yet, Spunks felt as if he would. So she told him the whole story about how she had met Spot and how they had given themselves to each other. About how they had fought countless times only to make up again just as much. She told him about her father having come to take her home and how Spot had been jealous so terribly. Then her story ended with Spot's fiancé having paid the Brooklyn leader an unpleasant visit.  
  
"Ouch, I am sorry to hear that. But you know what? At least you do not let it get to you. I mean, sure you are rough around the edges and all, but that's only because you are cautious. But I know plenty of girls who would still be sobbing after having gone through stuff like that. You have a tough spirit, Mack."  
  
Spunks smiled. Maybe she had been wrong in judging Robert before she got to know him. He had turned out to be a kind person after all. "You know," she said softly, "My dad is hosting a dinner for this missionary group that's coming all the way from my home town. He said I could invite whoever I pleased. Would you like to come?"  
  
Robert's eyes widened. "Mackenzie Gerberre is actually asking me if I would like to dine with her one evening?" He looked up as if he were searching for something. "Did a shooting start just pass by?"  
  
Spunks laughed and playfully pushed him.  
  
"I would love to attend."  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
Spot looked all about the building that made up his mother's church like a curios animal sneaking through a forest it had suddenly found itself in. He always ran into a nun or two throughout his looking around, and he always made it routine to smile politely at them and nod as the whispered their 'God bless you' phrases at him. The church was a fascinating environment to him. No one ever argued or disagreed within its walls; it was as if everyone was under some magical spell.  
  
He wished his family had taken refuge here while his real dad was still alive. The surroundings were so peaceful that perhaps Spot's dad would not have died of the horrible illness he had caught while at work. But even if he did pass, Spot's mother would not have fell into the hands of Clyde Rochklerr, the man who had wooed her and made her his wife. Spot hated Clyde with every last bit of his being! The man was a drunk and had no clue as to how to treat a woman right. Clyde often would beat his mother and him as well whenever he interfered. At least Matthew was never hurt, for he was always in school. Spot, of course, had dropped out because of being emotionally distraught. His grades had begun to drastically plummet and his teachers feared the worse. But he never spoke a word about what happened at home. He would control his own life. So he ran away one night, never to return.  
  
He knew his mother and brother were well for one day, as he was passing through the neighborhood, he caught a sight of them sneaking out of the house with packed suitcases. He followed them all the way to the church which had been their home ever since. He could not bring himself to enter in after them, but he vowed someday he would. And alas, that day had finally come.  
  
While he passed the open door of a small room, he saw a girl around his age sitting on the edge of a bed, with a book in her hands. He slowly made his way into the room and smiled when she looked up. The girl was startled and scooted backwards on the bed to put distance between her and the stranger.  
  
"Sorry if I'se scared ya," Spot said quickly. "Me name's Spot Conlon. I'se Patricia's daughter, ya know, the head nun lady?" He received no response. "Uhm…I aint gonna hoit ya if that's what youse is thinking. I just wanted tah say hi cause I'se haven't seen you around heah before."  
  
The girl calmed a little. "My name's Ebony. I am an orphan and your mother adopted me three nights ago. She's a kind woman so I'm sure you are just as kind. I wasn't afraid of you; you just gave me a fright." She grinned then and waited for Spot to say something.  
  
He answered her by walking over to her and sitting beside her on the bed. He could feel her tense a bit. "Ah, don't worry. Me days as a floit is likely gone. 'Sides, youse don't look like the type who would go out wid a guy like me. Ya look like the good goil type."  
  
Ebony glared at him. "Yes, well the good girl types don't get pregnant at unbelievable ages and don't get stalked by vulgar men! I rather live a life of purity than walk straight to hell!" She slammed the book she was holding shut and rose from the bed.  
  
"Whoa, whoa, sorry!" Spot snapped. "Youse make it sound like people who do all those kinda things is gonna end up in hell. I'se distinctly remember there being sumthin in the bible about forgiveness."  
  
"Forgiveness for those who ask for it, yes." She threw the book she held at him. "Read it for yourself." She walked out without saying goodbye. Spot looked down at the binding of the book and found the words 'Holy Bible' staring back up at him.  
  
* * * * * * *  
  
At dinner that night, Spot watched as his mother prayed over the food being served on the long table of the church fellowship hall that seated twenty. The guests were mostly nuns and guys- Spot did not know what the men were called. There was a priest too on one end, and Matthew sat with two other altar boys. Ebony was alone between two nuns and she briefly made eye contact with Spot. He smiled at her but she lowered her gaze to her plate. When the prayer was said, Spot leaned in to his mom.  
  
"Heya ma, is that goil always so quiet?"  
  
The woman looked up at Ebony and then at Spot. "Patrick, you better not be using your charms on that girl! She is rather shy, but such a wonderful child. She has vowed to maintain celibacy for the rest of her life."  
  
Spot grimaced. "Damn, I wouldn't be able tah do that fer a week." He broke a piece of bread and laughed but his mother looked at him gravely.  
  
"I am serious, Patrick! Do not bother her!" Spot rolled his eyes and continued eating in silence. Of all places, ya had tah come tah a church didn't ya? "Oh, I forgot to tell you. A kind man in Pennsylvania has agreed to host a little missionary program we will be having for all the missionaries nationwide. It should prove to be a remarkable event. I would like you to come."  
  
Spot's ears perked up at the mention of the state where Spunks was now living. "I don't know, Ma. I'se don't wanna take up any room er anything. Maybe it'd be best if youse went without me. I'll just go back tah me same newsie routine."  
  
"You certainly will not! The train leaves tomorrow! I'm sure I speak for the entire church body when I say your presence will be most welcomed."  
  
The Brooklyn leader sighed. Why was he making such a big deal out of this? The chances were slim that he would even catch a glimpse of Spunks anywhere. He might as well get on with his life and stop thinking about her. He nodded a yes. When youse get back from Pennsylvania, ya gotta get over her no matter what. He would give it a few more days. Something told him he would indeed see Spunks in her new environment.  
  
More to come… 


	3. Remember we moved on?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the newsies except for Spunks Gerberre, ooo, big surprise there. The newsies unfortunately belong to the all-great, all-powerful DISNEY! So don't sue me, huh? Oh, Robert, Loraine, Matthew, and Ebony are mines too. So there!  
  
  
  
A Brand New Start  
  
Spot made his way through the train that would take him to Pennsylvania enthusiastically. Last night, he had had a dream about Spunks, in which he was still going out with her. In which all past events had been forgiven and forgotten; in which she still loved him dearly. The mere thought that the last fact in his dream could actually be true in reality set him in high hopes. When he arrived in Pennsylvania, he intended to spend every effort in search of Spunks; he would even stay longer if he had to. All he knew was that he would not leave the state without the girl he loved. He looked down at his ticket to see where exactly he was supposed to sit. When he arrived at his assigned section, he smirked upon seeing Ebony in the window seat next to his.  
  
"Heya," he greeted happily. "At least we'se didn't get paired up wid one of those borin nuns, huh?"  
  
The girl groaned. "I would have much rather sat with one of those 'boring' nuns. At least I would have had a more intellectual conversation with them than any cleverness in an exchange of words with you might bring."  
  
Spot arched an eyebrow. "Ouch, that hoit! Ya know, I don't know what youse got against me." He threw a sack of his belongings into a space above his seat and then sat down next to the girl. "If youse gave me a chance, ya might see that I'se actually a pretty nice guy." He only received a roll of the eyes in reply. I'se can tell this is gonna be a long ride, he thought to himself.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Loraine could not stop giggling when she reached Spunks in the cafeteria. "Do you know what the latest gossip entails these days?"  
  
"No," Spunks replied simply. "Enlighten me."  
  
"Word has it that you and Robert are officially a couple!"  
  
Spunks' eyes went wide. "What?!" It was true to say that she and Robert had become close friends the past few weeks, but saying they were going out was a complete overstatement. That was not to say she had no desire of being his girlfriend, but if she hated anything with a passion, it was rumors, let alone the spread of them. It was rumors that had given her a rough start with Spot because she did not know whether to believe them or not.  
  
"Yes! You did not tell me that you two were an item. Goodness, I thought you still hated the guy the way you used to talk about him!" Loraine had already taken a seat next to Spunks and was fishing inside her paper brown bag for the sandwich her mother had prepared her earlier that morning.  
  
"Loraine, we are not going out! I do not know who is spreading such stories about but you can be certain that when I find out, that person will be most unhappy." She slammed her chemistry book shut and groaned. This bit of news totally ruined her day now. She wondered how Robert had reacted to it. Her musing was solved when she saw him enter the cafeteria then with a smug look on his face. "Of course he would not mind," she grumbled. She watched as he walked over to her and sat right beside her with a smile. She also noticed that many students in the cafeteria were now casting glances towards them, watching to see what the supposed couple would do next.  
  
Robert grabbed Spunks' chemistry book and skimmed through the pages to keep from looking at her directly in the eyes. "Still having trouble with this nonsense, sweety?"  
  
"I am not your sweety, Robert," she said flatly.  
  
"Oh, come on, Mack. I did not start the rumors. I guess it was just obvious after a while. I mean, we are always together, what did you expect?"  
  
Spunks glared at him. "Obvious? What are you talking about? We are not a couple, so how could anything be obvious?" Robert leaned forward then and kissed her hard and long amidst the whistling and hollers. When they broke the kiss, Spunks was startled, but a wide smile spread across her face. If she liked Robert and he liked her in return, why shouldn't they go out?  
  
But what about Spot? Spunks asked herself mentally. Goodness, what about him!? You act as if he is going to come back for you or if you intend on coming back to him. You have to move on, Gerberre. You have to come to realize that maybe Spot and you were not meant to be together after all.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Spot yawned as he sat in the last pew of the church his mother's missionary group was having a ceremony in. His stomach growled but he tried to ignore it, knowing the banquet part of this ceremony would not begin until the bishop was through delivering his sermon. Though he tried to listen to the preaching, his mind kept returning to Spunks.  
  
It had been six months since last he saw her. She probably had grown some in height and probably had a cleaner look about her, now being in the presence of rich folk constantly. He remembered the fun times he had spent with her. How she had been so feisty when first they met and how he had convinced Jack to let him take her to Brooklyn for a few lessons in mannerism. Spot chuckled to himself when he recalled how Spunks could not even use a slingshot properly. She meant everything to him. After that night they shared, it had taken months of silence and then long days of fighting before they had been an official couple. Then even those happy days had come to an end.  
  
Spot frowned. He and Spunks were constantly defeating the odds against them. But it was okay for him. After all, what was love without a few rough edges now and then? It had to be a passion worth fighting for; that you were willing to make sacrifices for. Spunks would have made the sacrifice of refusing her father's request for her to move to Pennsylvania with him had not Spot's ex-fiancé come into the picture. What was Spot willing to sacrifice? He thought about that for the remainder of the time the bishop was preaching.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Spunks was decorating her house with balloons when she felt two hands from behind rest upon her waist. She spun around slowly to see Robert smiling down at her. After sharing a brief kiss, she pulled away and continued her task.  
  
"Why all the glamour? Is it not merely a missionary group coming in?" Robert looked all about the girl's house in awe. One would think the Gerberre's were hosting a wedding reception.  
  
"I like decorating," Spunks laughed. "I even volunteered to help decorate the gym for the homecoming dance next month."  
  
"Ah, and speaking of that, would you honor me by being my date that night?"  
  
Spunks smiled warmly at him and gave him another kiss. "I would not dream of going with anyone else!" When she was finished with hanging the balloons, she went on with making sure there were enough servings at the huge dining table that had been set up the night before by the caterers.  
  
"You are so precise," Robert teased. "So, you said this church group is from New York?"  
  
A sudden sadness filled Spunks' eyes. "Yes."  
  
"Oh! I am dreadfully sorry. I completely forgot that you used to live there with, uhm....Spot." He stepped up to her to give her a hug but as she took part in the embrace, she could only picture the Brooklyn leader in her mind. His soft blondish hair and those sparkling blue eyes. His signature smirk and the feel of his body up against hers. She shook the thoughts out of her head. No point in daydreaming about someone I will never see again. She went back to her party preparations indifferently.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Spot lingered about in the banquet hall of the church hosts and tried to hear in on the different conversations around him. What attracted him most were the businessmen. If he recalled correctly, Mr. Gerberre was a lawyer. A certain man in what seemed to be a newly purchased suit caught Spot's attention. The Brooklyn leader came up to the man at some point and started a conversation.  
  
"Youse into politics er sumthin?"  
  
"Uhm, yes. I follow up with them, but my greater interest lies within the field of medicine. I am a doctor, you know."  
  
Spot nodded his head uncaring. "Youse follow up with law too?"  
  
"Of course. After all, therein lies justice. As a matter if fact, I was following the murder trial of the Coover brothers the other day. I was much surprised to learn that...."  
  
"Ya familiar with a lawyer named Gerberre?"  
  
The man looked at Spot with a curious expression on his face. "Of course. Raymond Gerberre is one of the major giants in the field of law. He covered the Coover trial I was just speaking of earlier; prosecuted them of course. I have had the pleasure of meeting him once on occasion."  
  
Spot smirked, finally able to relate with the man. "Yea, I met him too. He's me goil's father." He received a confused expression. "Anyways, do ya knows where he lives. I'se been needin tah pay him a visit fer a while now."  
  
"Didn't you just say that he was the father of your female friend?"  
  
"Well, we'se kinda lost touch."  
  
The man eyed Spot skeptically. "Just a mile north of here on Dean Street. 2814 Dean Street." Spot thanked the man and hurried off of church grounds to check out the house. He didn't think it would be this easy finding Spunks; but then again, he wasn't counting on Mr. Gerberre being so well known. A half hour later, he came to Dean Street finally. Looking to his left, he saw the address 2800 in gold letters on the mailbox of a Victorian house. Next in line was 2804. Spot narrowed his eyes; if they went up at intervals of four, 2814 would not be one of the addresses. 2808. 2812. 2816. He stopped dead in his tracks. 2814 did not exist!  
  
"That joik!" Spot snatched a small rock from the ground upon which he stood and hurled it in the air to shatter the window of a dilapidated house. When residents of other houses started to look out the windows at him, he shoved his hands in his pocket and grumpily made his way back to the church where his mother would be waiting for him.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Spunks looked at herself in the long oblong mirror of her room. She was wearing a blue sleeveless dress of velvet that dropped to her ankles and her layered black hair was curled. She wasn't wearing any makeup save for the gloss on her lips and a bit of glitter on her eyelids. She pressed the wrinkles out of her dress with her palms and headed out of her room. Her father's house was packed with church people but soon enough she found Robert and ran up to him to give him a hug.  
  
"Hi hunny," she said before kissing him hard.  
  
Robert grinned. "Why hello yourself, sweety. You seem to be enjoying the party so far. There are so many people here."  
  
"I know! But isn't it great? At least we know it is for a good cause." She looked to her right and saw her dad talking to a few people. Taking Robert's hand in her own, she walked over to him and smiled. "Hi daddy."  
  
Mr. Gerberre turned around to see his daughter. "Oh dearest! There is a group of people I want you to meet in the study room. They are the missionaries from New York, about twenty individuals in total."  
  
"Oh sure, daddy." Mr. Gerberre excused himself from the man he was talking to and then led his daughter and Robert to a large room on the other side of the grand hallway. Spunks entered the room laughing and she smiled warmly as her father introduced her to each guest. A woman and young man caught her attention but their backs were facing her. The young man was wearing a black newsie hat made of velvet in which every single strand of his hair was tucked neatly and the black suit he wore fit him perfectly. The woman was in nun attire but was not wearing the standard headdress. Both she and the youth were admiring a painting on the wall when Mr. Gerberre came up behind them.  
  
"This is Patricia and her son...uhm, I didn't quite get his name yet." The woman turned around and laughed lightly. "Patrick, turn your attention to our host." Her son did just that and he, Spunks, and Mr. Gerberre were left astounded.  
  
"Spot!" Spunks inhaled a quick breath and backed away a step.  
  
"Spunks!" It only cued Spot to take a step forward with wide eyes.  
  
"Spot?" The Brooklyn leader was the last person Mr. Gerberre expected to see at this missionary banquet, and remembering how sad his daughter had looked the day she left with him to Pennsylvania, he wasn't about to let Spot just parade into their house unwelcome.  
  
"Mr. Gerberre!" Spot laughed. This was too good to be true! Of all people to host the program his mother's church had started, it was Mr. Gerberre.  
  
"Spot?" Robert stepped out from behind Spunks and approached the young man he had heard so much about.  
  
"Who the hell is youse?" All formal greetings had then disappeared when Spot noticed Robert was holding Spunks' hand.  
  
"I am Mack's boyfriend, and if I remember correctly, you only succeeded in hurting her terribly so it would probably be in your best interest to leave before I make you regret ever coming her."  
  
Spot smirked and looked the boy up and down. "If there's anyone heah who should be leavin, it'd be youse. Ya obviously haven't hoid of me. Ya see, I like tah fix the people I hate so that they's can't walk. And considerin the fact that youse is all over me goil, I think I'se gonna take this account into drastic measures." He raised his clenched fist and struck Robert in the eye an instant later. Soon enough, a full blown fight broke out between the two boys until eventually they had to be held back; it took four men to restrain Spot.  
  
Spunks was on the verge of tears. Tears that both represented her pain and showed her confusion. She had no idea what to do or say. "Spot," her voice came out as a soft whisper, barely audible. "I am not your girl anymore. Remember we moved on? I obtained a new life and I met new people. Now we are two different individuals; too different to ever get back together again. I think it would be best if you just leave."  
  
The Brooklyn leader looked at her incredously. "Youse crazy? I aint gonna let ya go this time, Spunks. Ya mean everything tah me. When ya left, the whole sky came crashin down on me head. I love ya! I'se sorry you were hoit. But ya gotta remember I was hoit too. Give us another chance."  
  
"Things do not work like that! You can not come in here after so many months and demand that I give you another chance!" She came closer to him and her face grew stern.  
  
"I'se aint demandin, I'se beggin youse! Ya want me tah get on me knees? Is that it? Look, I'se gettin on me knees." and he actually did kneel down, "Spunks, I love youse more than life itself. Can ya honestly look me straight in the eye and say youse don't feel the same way about me?"  
  
By now, a crowd had gathered around the two youths, everyone wearing astounded looks on their faces, looking from the desperate Spot to the girl he was trying so hard to win back. Spunks was oblivious to them though. This whole matter was between her and Spot alone. She looked at the Brooklyn leader sadly. Here he was professing his undying love for her; it was all she could ever ask for and all that she had endlessly prayed for. Yet now, things were quite different. She lived with her father in a glamorous house and enjoyed the easy life. She was receiving an education at one of the finest schools in Pennsylvania and she even had a new boyfriend whose company she very much liked. And to give that all up for Spot, to deny her social status and return to the filthy streets of New York just to be reunited with him out of love all seemed like a potential folly. She was speechless again. Spot was waiting for her reply, to honestly say 'I don't love you' in his face and mean every word. But she would not say it. Instead, she turned on her heels and ran out of the room with her face in her hands. 


	4. Because I Love Youse

DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the newsies except for Spunks Gerberre, ooo, big surprise there. The newsies unfortunately belong to the all-great, all-powerful DISNEY! So don't sue me, huh? Oh, Robert, Loraine, Matthew, and Ebony are mines too. So there!  
  
And something has been happening lately with the formats of my stories, so in case this addition has turned out a long paragraph, do not turn away! Please read and review!  
  
A Brand New Start  
  
Spunks sat on the tire swing that hung on one of the many gigantic trees in her backyard as she cried out her heart. She had not felt this sad in such a long time. In fact, it seemed as if she only got depressed when Spot was involved. She wiped her face only to have it stained with more falling tears. She looked up then at the sound of footsteps, and though her tears blurred her vision, she could make out the person as her father.  
  
"Dearest, are you all right?" Mr. Gerberre asked concerned as he stood at his daughter's side. "Spot wanted to go after you but I had some of the men present hold him back; same went with Robert. Sweety, unfortunately, you are going to have to confront both of the young men."  
  
"I know, but I would not know what to say. Daddy, you know I am with Robert now, and our relationship is great. But I have always loved Spot, even with countless miles in between us. And now he has come back for me." She frowned and looked up at Mr. Gerberre.  
  
"How do you know that this is not merely a coincidence? Spot's mother is the head nun back at a Manhattan church. His presence here can simply be for the reason of attending the missionary banquet. Finding you was just a coincidence."  
  
"My heart tells me otherwise," Spunks said sadly. "I need to talk to him, and hear him out before I make any assumptions. Then I will talk to Robert." She got off the tire swing and gave her father a hug. Together, they walked back to their mansion, as Spunks thought of what she could possibly say to Spot.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Spot stared at Spunks from across the table where they sat by themselves, away from the church groups socializing in other rooms.  
  
"Spunky, youse didn't answer me question." He gave her an intense look that made her squirm in her chair uncomfortably.  
  
"What question?" she asked, though she already knew.  
  
The Brooklyn leader rose from his seat and walked around the table towards Spunks. He pulled out a chair next to her and sat on it. "Tell me ya don't love me and I'll leave youse alone."  
  
"This is stupid. I will not say such things! It does not matter how either of us feels. The point of the matter is that we live two very different lives. We must forget about the past." She looked away from the seductive look in his eyes.  
  
"Tell me ya don't love me!" It came out as a yell, but he did not care. He hated when people played games. Why couldn't Spunks just answer the question?  
  
"I do not love you!" she yelled back. "Maybe I used to, but that was a long time ago. I have everything going for me here now. I have a family with my father and great friends. I might even get a scholarship to attend college! Can you imagine that? I have forgotten about you already, Spot. I had to move on and leave everything that involved you in the past. I even have a new boyfriend."  
  
"Yea, that joik. I'se can't believe you'd settle fer that pretty- boy."  
  
"Call him what you will, Spot. But I happen to like him very much. He treats me like a real lady. It has been six months already. I have grown use to my surroundings." She dared to look at him now and regretted it. Spot's blue-green eyes were almost tearful but still sparkled with hope. She knew he was not going to give up on her.  
  
"I'se don't believe you," he replied flatly.  
  
"I beg your pardon?" Spot took her hand in his and sighed. "I know youse really love me even though ya say ya don't, because I still love youse. After all this time, I still have those feelins fer youse. I'se sorry fer not tellin ya about Hazel, but I had forgotten her and she was not important tah me anyways. I went tah the train station after ya left but the train had already departed and while I'se was chasin after it, I kinda got beat by the bulls. They's threw me in jail fer a day, but I didn't care. Youse had left me fer Pennsylvania and that's all that mattered.  
  
Spunks was speechless. Spot had been at the train station that day! His voice calling her name had not been her imagination after all. She wanted to smile, but did not want Spot to think that he had gotten to her. "It doesn't matter. I can't love you. It will be too complicated. I have a life here and you have a life in Brooklyn. It would never work out."  
  
"We'se could make it woik out. Just tell me ya love me."  
  
"No, I can't." She began to rise from her seat, but Spot pulled her down roughly and forced her back down. "What's yer problem?" She suddenly broke out into her New York accent. "Why can't youse accept things as they are? We'se is over!"  
  
Spot glared at her. "Yer just afraid tah admit it! Youse were never like this. Hangin wid the aristocrats finally got tah youse." He didn't mean to sound mean, but he knew it was the only way to get the truth out of Spunks.  
  
"Why would I'se be afraid tah admit sumthin like that?" she snapped, still in her accent as if it was a native language that she had not used in a while.  
  
"Maybe youse afraid of commitment. Maybe the thought of being wid me scares ya."  
  
"That's ridiculous! We'se was together before. We'se both been hoit before. There aint nuthin new tah it." She was growing impatient. Why did Spot have a hard time understanding that they had to get over each other?  
  
"Then why can't ya say it now?"  
  
Spunks gave him a sharp look. "Don't be too shoah of yerself, Spotty. Not every goil ya meet is gonna love ya. I'se one such example."  
  
"Fine!" Spot yelled, standing to his feet. "Stay heah wid yer rich father in yer fancy house. Go tah yer preppy school and keep goin out wid yer damn boyfriend! Yer such a lousy sell-out, ya know that?" He stormed through the room and upon nearing the door, grabbed its gold handle.  
  
"Spot, Wait!"  
  
The Brooklyn leader turned around and watched Spunks slowly approach him. "Why should I? I'se tired of yer games, Spunks. Youse aint the same person ya were. I never thought youse would choose riches over me." Spot was so crushed that he just had to get out of the room that moment. If he were back in Brooklyn, he would soak the first person that came in sight.  
  
"Spot, don't leave."  
  
"Why?" He crossed his arms and arched an eyebrow sarcastically.  
  
"I just need time tah think," she said softly.  
  
He reached for the doorknob a second time. "That aint good enough."  
  
"Spot! Please!"  
  
Spot groaned. "Why not?! Gimme one good reason why I'se should stay."  
  
Spunks looked down at her shoes and then back up at him, this time with a smile on her face. "Because I love youse." 


	5. So What Should We Do?

DISCLAIMER: Spunks Gerberre, Robert, Loraine, Patricia, Matthew, and Ebony still belong to me, but all the other characters belong to the mighty Disney!  
  
A.N. To all my reviewers, I appreciate your input so much! Thank you, thank you!  
  
  
  
A Brand New Start  
  
Spot could not believe his ears when Spunks uttered those three words. She loved him! She had finally admitted it. She almost had me believing we'se were over, he thought with a sigh of relief. Spunks looked at him with those mischievous navy blue eyes of hers and seemed to be waiting for something. So the Brooklyn leader took advantage of the time he had alone with her. He caressed her face with a hand and ran his fingers through her silky black hair. Then he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer to him until their faces were just inches apart.  
  
"So what are ya gonna tell yer father?"  
  
Spunks shrugged. "I don't know. I'se aint shoah how we'se is gonna woik this out."  
  
"So what should we do?" Spot asked.  
  
"Well, I knows what I want tah do right now," the girl replied with a grin, and without another word, she pressed her lips against Spot's. It was quite possibly the longest kiss they had ever shared, and the most passionate, for they had conquered the separation that threatened to kill their love. Spunks pulled away. "Ya still got yer charm, Conlon."  
  
Spot smirked. "Well, I'se had me practice while youse were gone." Spunks shot him a look but he only laughed and hugged her tight. "Enough about the past; it aint doing us no good tah dwell on it."  
  
Spunks thought she might cry. "I'se missed ya so much! I wanted tah forget about youse and move on, but it was so hard!"  
  
"I missed ya too, sweety. Ya don't' have tah worry about it anymore. We'se got each other again." He kissed her forehead and hugged her again.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Are ya shoah youse gunna be all right?" Spot squeezed his girl's hand and looked her hard in the eyes. It was Monday and so she had to go back to school; more importantly, she had to face Robert and tell him that their relationship was over.  
  
"I should be fine," she said with a smile. "Heya! Why don't youse come wid me? Ya can attend me classes as a visitor! It would be so cool; I could show ya off and all!"  
  
Spot arched an eyebrow. "There aint really nuthin tah show off, hun."  
  
"What are ya talkin about? Youse is me better half, Conlon! Don't ya dare degrade yerself like that again or I'se is gunna have tah kick yer ass. Understood?" She started to giggle and leaned in to give him a quick kiss. "Youse can borrow one of me father's suits if ya feel that way. Oh gosh, this is gunna be so fun!"  
  
Mr. Gerberre's suit did not fit Spot perfectly, but it would serve its purpose for the time being. The Brooklyn leader rolled his eyes at his high-class appearance and joined Spunks on the doorstep of her house. He smirked at her plaid skirt and it was all he could do to keep from laughing at her stockings. She glared at him and shoved him aside. They did not talk much on their way to Spunks' school. Each was too busy running through important thoughts.  
  
Spot was creating comebacks for all the impossible insults he might receive today from Robert. If need be, he would soak the jerk. It's not like he could be suspended from the school anyways. The worse that could happen would be that a few police came over to have a little talk with him. But he was used to that and it did not bother him too much. He would do anything to defend Spunks.  
  
Spunks thought about how she would tell Robert that she had to break up with him. He might not understand why she was leaving him for someone off the streets and he would ridicule her for saying she loved Spot. She instantly regretted having invited Spot to attend school with her today. He would be the subject of so many heartless jokes. What would he do under all the pressure? He'd probably soak 'em all, she mused. She would not be surprised if he did. Spot lived for fighting. It was his way of showing that he was in power, whether you liked it or not.  
  
"Well, heah we are," she said as they came to the front staircase of the school.  
  
Spot whistled at the size of the place. If he did not know any better, he would have assumed it was a museum of some sort. "Youse shoah is livin the life. What do they's feed ya heah? Gourmet meals?" Spunks laughed and took his hand in hers as she led him up the steps to the school's main entrance. On their way up, someone called out Spunks' name.  
  
"Mack! Tell me it is not true that you intend to break it off with Robert. You two go so well with each other! The whole school thinks so! Do you realize how many girls are jealous that you are his girlfriend? Quite a few!"  
  
"Uhm, Loraine," Spunks said, motioning to Spot, "this really aint a good time."  
  
Loraine gasped at Spunks' improper English, but when she looked at the Brooklyn leader, her eyes went wide. "Well, well, well. Are you a new student here at the Institution? My name is Loraine; it is a pleasure to meet you."  
  
Spot laughed. "Nah, I'se visitin from Brooklyn. Me name's Spot Conlon. Nice tah meet youse too."  
  
The rough accent had not even phased Loraine. She just kept staring at the Brooklyn leader with a goofy smile on her face. She pulled Spunks aside for a moment after excusing herself from Spot. "Where did you dig up that treasure? I have never seen a better looking young man in my life!"  
  
"Didn't ya say that about Robert?"  
  
"Forget Robert! Are you going out with Spot? Goodness, he is unbelievably handsome! When were you going to tell me about him! Wait until the rest of the girls here see him. He is going to have so many fans by the time school lets out!"  
  
Spunks rolled her eyes. "Yer so dramatic, goil!"  
  
"Hey, what's with the accent?"  
  
"I dunno, it just flared up all of a sudden."  
  
Loraine glanced back at Spot who was talking to three other girls. "Look! He is making friends already! He is going to be such a distraction for us!"  
  
Spunks walked back to Spot and slid one of her arms around his waist. "Heya Amy, Kerrie, and Jill," she said to the girls. "Youse aint tryin tah get wid me man, now are ya?"  
  
Kerrie frowned. "Mack! You are already with him? You always get the good ones! This is completely unfair!" She walked away with slouched shoulders, followed by the other two girls.  
  
"This is gunna be an interesting day," Spunks said. She leaned her head onto Spot's shoulder and sighed.  
  
Spot turned towards her and lifted her chin so that their lips were level. He gave her a sweet kiss and smirked. "Do youse mind if I'se gets acquainted with the cheerleadin team?"  
  
Spunks smacked his arm and he burst out laughing.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Hi. 


	6. Spot, can you tutor me in History?

DISCLAIMER: Spunks Gerberre, Robert, Loraine, Patricia, Matthew, and Ebony and Alex still belong to me, but all the other characters belong to the mighty Disney!  
  
A.N. YaY!!! Thanks to all the reviewers! It has been a while, I know. I have been working on other stories during the time, which I encourage you all to read and review (heehee), but I plan on finishing this story by Christmas! YaY! Quick shot outs to: Righty, american-psycho, MadPuppy, lncdaydreamer, Mist, Ashley, and singa. Youse are the BEST! Now don't start slacking on me now, keep those REVIEWS rolling in, goils! Here is another long-awaited chapter!  
  
  
  
A Brand New Start  
  
Sitting at the front of the class, Spot turned around every so often to wink at his girlfriend, who had been unfortunately assigned a seat towards the back on the first day of school. She blew kisses at him and all the while, her friends giggled at the adorable displays of affection. Mr. Hunter, the aged history teacher, was busy writing current events on the chalkboard when Robert walked into the room just before the late bell rung. Upon seeing Spot Conlon in his very own class, his first expression was that of utter confusion, but then he gave the Brooklyn leader a steady glare that did not disappear from his eyes even when Mr. Hunter began speaking.  
  
Spot arched an eyebrow at the boy, as if daring him to even think about striking him and in return, Robert rose up his middle finger and mouthed an obscenity. The friend he sat beside snickered and sent a rubber band soaring through the air that smacked Spot on the ear.  
  
"Mr. Weckleman," the teacher scolded in a deep voice, "if I see you convey such behavior again, I will not hesitate to send you to the headmaster's office." The boy looked down and muttered an apology. "Class, I would like you all to greet with warmness Mr. Spot Conlon, who will be our guest today." The girls admiringly sounded out each syllable of the word 'welcome' while the boys started to make barking noises.  
  
"Spot, are you a dog or something." Robert asked sarcastically. "That would make your mother a bitch, am I correct?" His supporters burst out in laughter.  
  
"Mr. Paschal," reprimanded the teacher once again, "you are an upperclassman at this institution and I expect you to set the proper example of a well-classed citizen for your younger classmates. Your father will not be too pleasured to be informed of the type of language his son is utilizing."  
  
Spot smirked. "It's alright, Mr. Huntah. Robert can't help being an obnoxious joik. It comes natural fer him. It's in his nature tah make people's stomach toin when they's see his ugly face."  
  
Mr. Hunter shook his head with a groan. The only way he could maintain order was by starting class, and so this he would do. "Open your textbooks to page 437. We will begin to study the American Revolution this week. Can anyone tell me a few facts about the Revolution of which they already have prior knowledge."  
  
"I know!" Robert exclaimed, raising his hand. "They did not have filthy street rats running around thinking they were of more worth than the aristocracy."  
  
"No, they's had an idiotic aristocracy rather who, just because they had enough money to guarantee their future, thought they's could walk all over the lower classes like trash!" Spunks snapped.  
  
Spot stood up with permission from Mr. Hunter and addressed Robert and Spunks in particular. "Actually, youse is both wrong. There were street rats and peasants back then, and it's even believed by many historians that the American Revolution was nothing more than an economic struggle between two opposing classes. And in regards tah the aristocracy despising those below them in social status, it's well known that many men of great wealth, such as Benjamin Franklin, believed that all men were endowed with natural rights upon birth, and so they's fought fer the freedom of all."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Mr. Conlon," the impressed teacher at the front of the class began, with startled eyes and a gaping mouth. "You are absolutely correct. Will you be transferring to this class next semester?" He wished the boy would say yes, for never had he met a youth with such knowledge of history.  
  
"Nah, I live in New Yawk wid me newsies and I wouldn't leave them fer the woild." He resumed his seat and the class proceeded without any more rude remarks or comments.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Spunks frowned after purchasing her meal from the lunch line when she found that the table Spot was sitting at was filled with blushing girls, one of which had taken her seat. She made her way towards her boyfriend and intentionally cleared her throat beside him. Spot looked up at her with an innocent smile, and then without warning, set her food tray atop the table and pulled her onto his lap.  
  
"You are such an adorable couple!" One girl sighed with dreamy eyes.  
  
"Spot, you have the loveliest eyes."  
  
"Spot, are you going to be visiting our class more often?"  
  
"Spot, can you tutor me in history?"  
  
The Brooklyn leader smirked at all the attention; it was nothing new to him obviously, since he was loved by all back in New York as well. Spunks wrapped her arms around his neck protectively and kissed him softly on the lips.  
  
"Awwww," the girls said in unison.  
  
"Since when are youse a learned scholar of history," Spunks whispered into his ear.  
  
"Ya don't think a street rat is capable of knowing these things?" he asked playfully. "Actually, I used tah go tah a private school when me family wasn't so dysfunctional. History was me favorite subject." He took a bite out of the roll on her food tray and nodded his approval of its taste.  
  
"Hey, Alex, go fetch a dogcatcher and tell him we have a loose mongrel in the school with rabies!"  
  
Alex Weckleman laughed at Robert's joke and motioned to all his friends to join their forming group of tormentors. "He's too dirty even for their resources!"  
  
Spot tried to nudge Spunks off of him so that he could defend himself, but the girl shook her head sadly, saying that she did not want him to fight. He sighed, knowing that the altercation would end with a fight either way.  
  
"Hey, mutt," Robert called out. "What do you think you are doing with my girlfriend there?"  
  
Spot gave him a solid look. "Well she's willingly sitting on my lap and not yours so why don't youse figure out the math fer yourself."  
  
"Just spell it out for me, Einstein. Do you actually think you can come marauding in here and steal the girl I love? You are not even worthy of being in our presence, river trash. You need to learn your place in society and scurry back to the shack you live in with all your other insignificant newsies."  
  
"Stop being such a bastard!" Spunks yelled. "We'se are going to settle this like civilized people. Spot has every right to come here and ask me out again, Robert. There's more to the story than what I told you."  
  
Spot looked at the girl as if she were crazy. "Ya told him all our poisonal business?!"  
  
Seeing his chance to enrage Spot, Robert nodded with a wicked grin. "She sure did, all high and mighty leader of Brooklyn." He waved his hands wildly about and started yelling to his fellow students. "Gather 'round, kiddies! Let me tell you the story behind these two. They were not always as happy as you see them now. No, these two use to be the worse of enemies, always fighting and making each other's lives miserable. And then one night, just like that, they slept together!" There were gasps from the girls.  
  
"That is right, ladies, dear old Mack here engaged in premarital sex. Shame on her. But the tale does not end there! No, it merely gets better. Spunks started to falsely brag afterwards of being a slut who had slept around with the entire population of New York for the sole reason of hurting Mr. Brooklyn, and since Spot had been an innocent virgin before having met her, he was brokenhearted." The boys roared in amusement at the embarrassed and infuriated look on Spot's face at that moment.  
  
Spunks glanced at him and instantly regretted having shared anything about her and Spot's past to anyone. She rose to her feet, marched up to Richard, and slapped him hard across the cheek, the sound cracking like a whip through the cafeteria. "This is over, ya understand me?"  
  
"Oh, it has been over, sweety. Afterall, why would I want a girl who has screwed every single guy she has ever met?" He knew it was a lie, that in her whole entire life, Spunks had only shared something so precious with Spot, but he was doing good with the embarrassment factor of this whole escapade and he figured he might as well go the whole nine yards.  
  
Spot pushed between Robert and Spunks and stared the older boy in the eyes. "Ya know what? Youse is right. I'se don't belong heah. Stupid me, thinking it shouldn't mattah where I come from." He caressed Spunk's cheek with a hand, and to her he said, "I'se sorry about all of this, Spunky. Youse were tellin the truth when ya said we'se were two different people now. It's time we both move on." He kissed her and then held her close for one last hug. "I love youse, but there aint to way this'll ever woik." Then, without another word, he walked out of the cafeteria with his head held high.  
  
Spunks tried to go after him, but she was held back by Robert. "Do not beg for his forgiveness, Mack. Stay here with the people you belong with. He is nothing but trouble."  
  
Spunks balled her hands into a fist and struck him in the jaw, making his teeth bleed. "Go to hell, Robert Paschal."  
  
* * * * *  
  
WooHoo! It's time to play that all too fun game now, kids! It's REVIEW TIME!!! YaaaaY! So tell me what ya think! Like? Don't like? Put it to words and send me a REVIEW! All ya gotta do is click that cute purple button and send me something! C'mon, REVIEW!! 


	7. I Wanted To Kill Myself

DISCLAIMER: Spunks Gerberre, Robert, Loraine, Patricia, Matthew, and Ebony and Alex still belong to me, but all the other characters belong to the mighty Disney!  
  
A.N. Thanks to all the reviewers! It makes me so happy to receive so many reviews. : ) You goils are the greatest! Keep those reviews rolling in, okey-day? Have fun reading this next chapter!  
  
  
  
A Brand New Start  
  
  
  
The missionaries from across the nation were staying at a grand hotel on a Pennsylvania coast, the building situated alongside a beach so that one could stroll across the endless sands at any time of day and gaze out at the deep ocean and its mysteriousness. Spot seated himself upon the edge of a small dock that stretched out fifty feet into the water and let his feet dangle as he thought to himself of all the things he had lost by walking away from Robert earlier without a fight. Respect. Dignity. And worse of all, he had lost Spunks, the girl he loved. Why had he not defended his worth? Why did he control his temper and not show Robert how 'street rats' come out on top over 'hoity toitys' when it came to fighting? He did not know.  
  
Craning his neck back in order to stare at the sky above, he thought about how easily he had given up in his relationship with Spunks at the sight of a burdensome obstacle. He had gotten down on his knees for her in front of countless people, he had started a brawl when the girl had declared they were over. Why was this conflict at school any different? Perhaps he did not want to admit that while Robert would grow up to be a successful man in life with riches galore and a wealthy career, he himself would only be a newsie selling for William Hearst at a penny a paper. Then what after his newsie business? What would he become then? A factory worker? The custodian for some fancy restaurant? Would he work on a ship, throwing coal into a heated oven with a shovel?  
  
Sure he loved Spunks; why, he loved her to death! But could he guarantee her a safe future? Because love would certainly not pay the bills, and love definitely would not raise a thriving family. So when the Brooklyn leader came to this disturbing realization, he knew almost instantly that he did not deserve Spunks. She was high class now, she needed someone who would flood her life with securities and monetary gifts. What would being with Spot possibly do for her? In this age, she would be known as the most famous and respected newsie's girl. Yet, what would she be known as in forty years? What would Spot be known as?  
  
He sighed, knowing it was over, wishing it was not, and watched the clouds steadily glide across the sky. Moistening his lips with his tongue, he began to speak. "It's been a while since we'se last talked...hell, I don't even remember the last time I'se asked youse fer sumthin. Well, actually, there was that time I asked ya tah stay outta me life cause youse had done nuthin but ruined it. Yea, that was the time I had...that I had run away. I felt lost and on me own, and I hated youse. I hated youse so much and I wanted tah die...if ya remember, which I'se shoah ya do, I tried killin myself that same night, wid that broken beer bottle. The jagged pieces of glass looked so welcoming and I thought if I just slit my wrists once, it'd all be over, I wouldn't have tah suffer no more.  
  
"But youse wouldn't let me die. As deep as I had pierced myself, ya kept me alive. And back then, I didn't know why. It was as if youse had angels watchin over me, makin shoah Jacky-boy and his newsies would find me in that alley. Ya kept me alive. And it took years fer me tah figure out why....so many years and the love of one goil. Then I realized I'se was destined tah meet her, tah be her soul mate. Funny how things turn out, huh?  
  
"I don't get it. Why keep me life in yer hands after all this time, only tah see me end up broken hearted? Why didn't youse just let me die?" Tears rolled down his smooth face down his neck, dampening his shirt. He had never let the pain out like this, he had always kept it deep inside him. After all, he had a tough persona to uphold. He was Spot Conlon, fearless leader of the Brooklyn newsies. Spot Conlon did not have feelings. Spot Conlon did not cry! But it felt so good to talk about it to someone, even if that someone felt so far away at times.  
  
"Well, I don't know what youse is planning up there, and I shoah as hell don't wanna know; it'll probably just fill me wid death wishes again. But, God? I'se was just wonderin, if me and Spunky is meant tah be together, could youse possibly give me a sign? It aint gotta be nuthin that defies the laws of science, ya know, just a small sign tah assure me." He studied the clouds closely, as if he expected a miracle to take place right then and there. However, nothing happened. The world carried on as it always had.  
  
Spot nodded. "Alright, yea, well I'll give youse time tah think on that, okay?" He climbed to his feet, about to turn away, but then he added as an afterthought, "oh, and God? Thanks fer reuniting me wid me family. It really meant a lot tah me."  
  
Feeling better about himself, he began to walk back to his hotel. When he fixated his eyes on his destination, he stopped dead in his tracks. There standing before him was his little brother, Matthew, his face wet with childish tears and his eyes reddened with pain. "You were going to kill yourself, Patrick?"  
  
"Aww, french fry, that was a long time ago. Youse aint gotta worry about it now. I'se aint gunna leave ya again." He knelt down and wrapped his arms around the smaller boy.  
  
"But I don't understand why you would want to kill yourself," the younger sobbed. "What a horrible thing to do! Were you mad at mother and me?"  
  
"Of coise not!" Spot tried to think of a way to explain his situation in simple terms. "It was kinda like this. Ya remember when youse used tah think that monsters lived under ya bed, and youse were so scared that ya wanted tah sleep wid someone else so that ya wouldn't be scared as much?"  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"Well, that's how it was wid me. When I ran away, it wasn't because of youse or ma, it was because of other monsters that tormented me mind, and the only way tah make shoah I was safe from them was tah leave the house. I knew they wouldn't hoit ya though, cause once I left, they stopped haunting the house."  
  
Matthew hugged his older brother and sniffled. "Do you ever get scared anymore, Patrick?"  
  
"All the time, french fry. All the time."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Mr. Gerberre checked his briefcase to make sure all his files were in order for the big lawsuit he would defend a company against later today. He looked into the hallway mirror, fixed his tie, smoothed out his hair, and then took large breaths of air to settle his nervous conscious. As he did this, his daughter came rushing down the stairs in her pajamas and robe in great panic.  
  
"Daddy, what time is it?" she asked of him frantically.  
  
"Angel, it's nearly eight o' clock! I advise you rush back to your room and prepare yourself for school. You certainly do not want to be late."  
  
"Actually, I'm not goin' today."  
  
He turned to face her. "I beg your pardon?"  
  
"Daddy, youse gotta hear me out," she began. "Spot loves me so incredibly much it scares me, but it also excites me at the same time! I'se never felt this way before, but I want to keep feeling it for the rest of my life! Now, he's leaving back for New York today on a train that departs from its station in two hours, and I'se not about to let him go without telling him how much I care about him!"  
  
Mr. Gerberre actually smiled. "You remind me of myself when I was your age. So stubborn, I would not let anything stand in my way. And I'm certainly not going to change history this time around. You go chase after him, darling, and I hope all works well for you. But, are you absolutely positive that you love this boy?"  
  
"I'se never been more shoah of something in my whole life!"  
  
"I wish you the best of luck then," he said, kissing her on the forehead. "I must be on my way. And one last tip, if I may. When it comes to love, you should never let anything get in your way."  
  
* * * * *  
  
Spunks was jovial as she walked into the train station at nine that morning. She was an hour early, what a good way to start a new relationship. She reached for Spot's key around her neck; feeling the cold metal brought a surge of power to her veins. She remembered when he had first given it to her on Valentine's Day. It had been the means of their truce, the commencement of their friendship. It ended up going back and forth between the two as events bombarded them with betrayal and then forgiveness, the last exchange of the key being just yesterday before school when Spot had presented it to her for the third time.  
  
She scanned the crowds awaiting the coming trains for any sign of Spot's crew. This very action reminded her so much of how she had first left New York with her father. At first, she had declined his invitation, choosing Spot over his luxurious offers. But when the Brooklyn leader's ex- fiancé had shown up at the Brooklyn Lodging House quite unannounced, Spunks had jumped to conclusions and had ended it with Spot instantly. Running in hysteria, she had come to the train stations, had found her father waiting in line amongst other passengers, and had begun her new life as Mackenzie Gerberre.  
  
Spunks smiled at all the memories. Jealousy created such follies! She stood upon a bench to get a better view of all the citizens traveling by train that day. Funny, she did not see Spot at all. After half an hour, she grew weary and impatient, and she walked up to an information desk to see about the delay.  
  
"Excuse me," said she, "but at what time is the train for New York heading out?"  
  
The young woman in the booth looked at Spunks questioningly and searched the large book before her. "There was only one train planned to leave for New York today, and because of its early arrival, it departed at eight thirty this morning instead of its scheduled time of ten."  
  
Spunks' jaw dropped open in disbelief. This could not be happening! Spot could not have left! Things could not end like this! She felt the world spin around her in dizzy revolutions. What was she to do now? She heard her father's words echo loudly in her mind.  
  
"When it comes to love, you should never let anything get in your way."  
  
* * * * *  
  
REEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEW!!!! Please semd me those nice reviews! Please, I live for REVIEWS! I simply must have them. : ) So be a doll and tell me how ya liked this chapter, okay? Love ya all! 


	8. Who Did The Goil Choose?

DISCLAIMER: Sadly enough, none of the original characters from Newsies belong to me. They do, however, belong to Disney. ~surprise, surprise!~ But Spunks, Robert, Mr. Gerberre, Loraine, Matthew, Patricia, Ebony, and everybody else belong to ME!! Muahahahaha!  
  
A.N.: This has been a long update, I know. Sorry about that. If you've read any of my other recent stories, you'll know that my computer crashed last week and deleted ALL my files! So I had to cry about that for a while. Heehee. Thank God for Fanfiction.net's backup files!!! Speaking of such, I feel obliged to advertise one of my newest stories titled "The Warriors". Please read and review it when you have a chance. Thanks! :throws confetti in the air: Now, on with the FINAL chapter! But first, shout-out time!!!  
  
*Angel: Awww, were you really crying? :points finger at her and snickers: All your friends think you're weird now. Hahaha! : ) Just kidding! I am super glad you have loved this whole entire HUGE series. Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like the LAST chapter!  
  
*Raider: Woohoo! Reviews for every single chapter. There should be an award for that! Yea, Spot is a smartie. :giggles and pinches his cheeks, spot rolls his eyes: Right, so thanks so much for the great reviews! Consistent reviewers RoCk Da WoiLD!  
  
*Galaxy: Soak me? :hides behind Snitch: "Fighting doesn't solve anything." :everybody throws their shoes at Davey: Muahaha. Now look at what ya did! Heehee. Don't worry, goily, here's another chapter coming atchya.  
  
*Ice: Heya, thanks for the reviews! Glad you enjoyed this story so much! Here's the chapter everyone's been patiently waiting for...well, I don't know about the patience...but they were waiting! : )  
  
*Hotshot: Thanks thanks thanks for those reviews! Confused on what Spot was thinking last chapter? Hmmm, well he loves Spunky but he feels as if he cannot provide her with a successful future because he's only a newsie, as opposed to Robert who's well off. Hope that cleared it up! Let me know if it didn't though! Enjoy the finale to this story!  
  
*Falco Conlon: Ah, there you are always reviewing my stories. :tear, tear: Thanks so much, goily! Youse is the best! Heya, and what of Spotstiltskin? :glares: I want to see an update SOON!  
  
*Frenchy: Heya, french fry! Muahahaha! Is your name really Frenchy?! That's mad cool! I wish I had a unique name. :pouts: Ah well, thanks for your reviews!!! Enjoy the LaSt chapter!  
  
*Ali: Does she go after him? :looks at Spot who shakes his head: Sorry, his high and mighty wants youse to read and find out. : ) And he also says to submit a big review when you're done! Heehee. Thanks for reading this story! :Spot blows you a kiss:  
  
*Slick O' Brooklyn: Awww, thanks so much for the nice review! Wicked awesome? I love that! I may have to use it sometime! :giggles: Have fun reading the last chappie!  
  
*Julie: Heya, Einstein! I actually did not even realize that the famous scientist may have not been alive at the time. Thanks for catching that, though! You're the only one who did! :smiles bashfully: Hope ya like the story, though...promise there won't be any more historical errors in the last chapter. : )  
  
*american-psycho: Ya know what, you really rock my socks! : ) I think you may have reviewed like, all my stories, or at least most of them! Thanks so much for the support! I always look forward to reading reviews from youse! One more chapter to go and this story is finally finished! :huge sigh of relief: I have been working on this story for months now and I'm glad it's over! Hahaha! Enjoy the last chapter!  
  
*Righty: Oh hey, wow! I have a character in one of my other stories named Lefty! How cool is that? Alright, not very cool at all...Right, so thanks so much for the reviews! Here's an update, the final one! Enjoy!  
  
*Mad Puppy: They love me, they really love me! :runs around the house dancing: Ooo, where was I? Oh yea! Thanks thanks thanks! Nice people make my day. : ) Have fun reading this chapter!  
  
*lncdaydreamer: Natalie, I haven't received a review from you for this story since chapter 5. :spot readies his slingshot: Don't make us have to take drastic measures! : ) Gosh, this story is nothing compared to the Dog Treat Jar. Hahaha. :sigh: I am so glad it's finally finished though. I mean, this is the last chapter of my FIRST fanfic! A Little Spunk...my first literary work for newsies. So leave me a big review, okay?  
  
*Mist: Thanks for the review, I appreciate it very much! I'm glad you have enjoyed reading this story. Sorry it always took so long to update. : )  
  
*Ashley: Heya, thanks for loving my story so much. Heehee. I hope you like this LAST chapter!  
  
*Singa: Heya, you were my first reviewer for this story, thanks so much. I'm so happy that you loved it as much as you said you did. Hahaha. Here's the last and final chapter of the entire series! Aren't you sad that it's all over now. :pouts: Me too. : (  
  
~* FeAtUrE PrEsEnTaTiOn*~  
  
A Brand New Start  
  
"Patrick, you are more than welcome to stay here another day or so if it is your wish. The church doors are always open to all." Patricia did not know what else to say to her son to convince the young man to retire his newsie position. She worried about him so much, feared that his life was constantly in danger.  
  
Spot smiled warmly at her. "Ma, I'se appreciate that, but I can't leave me boys on their own. Just like youse and Matt, they's a family tah me."  
  
"I understand, dear," the woman replied. "Promise me you will visit the church at least once a week, however? Your brother is incredibly fond of you and as for me, well, words cannot even express how much I love you. You were gone from me for so long, and now that I've found you, you're going off again." Her eyes saddened and she held her son close, not wanting to let him go, but knowing she had to. "I love you, Patrick. Always know that."  
  
"I love ya too, Ma." She smiled once again, then turned her back on him so that he would not see the tears running down her face and entered into the gothic building of the church.  
  
Spot looked at the remaining two. Ebony and Matthew. The girl approached him first.  
  
"I apologize for having judged you so harshly when we first met. I suppose I was a bit scared. I've never met such a kind family such as yours and I didn't know whom I could trust." She looked down at her feet and kicked at the street. "For what it's worth, I think you're a great person with much to give to the world. Don't let anyone take that charm away from you." Much to his surprise, she wrapped her arms around him then and held him in a hug. When they pulled away, she blushed in embarrassment. "This is for you, by the way; to remember me by." She presented a book to him and then hurried off to enter inside the church.  
  
Spot smirked when he saw the book was the Bible she was always so protective of. He sighed and rested his eyes on the last person he would have to part with. His younger brother.  
  
"Patrick, do you really have to go?" The question nearly came out as a sob.  
  
"Don't worry, kid," Spot said, kneeling down before the boy. "I'se gunna visit ya from time tah time. We'll still see each other." He ruffled Matthew's hair and smiled. "So, let's make this man tah man, huh?" He held out his hand, expecting the boy to accept it, but instead, he was taken aback when Matthew instead embraced him with tears and squeezed him tight, as if this would be their last conversation.  
  
"I love you."  
  
Spot's heart almost broke. "I love ya too, french fry. Now get inside before Ma gets worried." Still kneeling, he watched as the boy waved at him and then quickly ran up the staircase and returned to the church he had grown up in.  
  
* * * * *  
  
"Hey! Look who it is! Spot finally decided tah come back tah us!"  
  
"Heya Spot!"  
  
"Conlon, where the hell has youse been?!"  
  
Spot grinned at all the attention he received upon stepping foot into the main room of the Brooklyn Lodging House and basked in the respect his newsies always regarded him with. "Heya fellahs, how's it rollin?"  
  
The newsies crowded around their leader, anxious to know where he had been and what he had done in the time he had been absent from his duties.  
  
The boy who had been in charge while Spot had taken vacation came forth and smiled. "Glad youse finally came back. I was beginning tah worry I'd have tah take yer place. Anyways, some newsie came by today and wanted me tah give this tah youse."  
  
Spot received the object in his hand and examined it closely. It was a white box tied closed with red ribbons. "Alright, thanks," he said, rather confused. It was not his birthday...or any other special occasion for that matter! Why would someone buy him a gift? "Well, boys, I'se gunna be in me room if ya need me." He ascended the lodging house's staircase and walked down the halls to his room at its end. Once inside, he closed the door behind him and began untying the ribbons of the strange gift he had received.  
  
"Damn, it's cold in heah." He noticed the window of his room had been opened, but thought nothing more of it as he propped open the lid of the box. "What the...?" He looked dumbfoundedly at the gift. It was his key! But, how was that even possible? The only person he had ever given it to was...  
  
"Heya Spotty."  
  
The Brooklyn leader jumped two inches off the ground and spun wildly around, terrified by the sudden greeting. "Spunks!" His heart stopped and he stared at her with blank eyes. A million questions raced through his head in that one moment, a million questions he could not answer. But above all rose that one inquiry. What was she doing here?  
  
From the wall she had been leaning on, Spunks walked up to Spot and while nearing him, kept her eyes on his, watching for any objections as she closed the distance between them and lightly brushed her lips against his. "I thought I had lost ya."  
  
Spot stepped back. "Why aint youse in Pennsylvania?"  
  
"Because I love youse?" She furrowed her forehead, hurt by what he had asked. "What's wrong?"  
  
"What about yer father? What about Robert, and all yer friends, and yer school?"  
  
Spunks laughed. "What about them?! I certainly will miss my father but I want to be with youse!" She took his hand and put it to her cheek. "I don't understand why ya left me, Spot. After school, I visited your hotel, but youse weren't there so I figured I'd just catch ya at the train station. The next day, when I'se found out your train had left early, I was heart broken! Why did ya leave me?"  
  
"Spunks, youse can't live heah. Ya had everything going fer youse in Pennsylvania and I don't want ya tah lose it all over me!"  
  
"I can't believe youse!" She fumed. He had never been so willing to give up on their relationship. Was it not he who had believed in pursuing love through every imaginable obstacle? Was it not he who had convinced her hardened heart to love again? "Why are ya letting me go if ya love me so much?"  
  
"Maybe it's because I'se love youse TOO much!" he shouted back. "Maybe I want what's best fer youse even if it means ya won't be wid me."  
  
An uncomfortable silence passed between them. Spunks was the first to speak. "I can obtain an education from some rich prep school, have a wealthy and popular father, and live in the biggest mansion on the block, yet my life would mean nothing if I didn't have youse to love."  
  
Spot's spirit soared at the sound of those words. She was renouncing all that she had gained for him, for love? Overcome by his happiness, he laughed and took her in his arms, planting kisses all over her face and neck. "Ya really mean all of that?"  
  
"Of coise!" She grabbed his face in her hands and pressed her lips against his. And for the rest of the day, all the way though the night, they remained in Spot's room celebrating their love.  
  
* * * * *  
  
Spunks' eighteenth birthday was held in the fellowship hall of the cathedral in which Spot's mother resided. It was an event unlike any other, decorated so beautifully that Spunks nearly cried when she had seen the colorful banners, confetti, and balloons thrown about. Best of all, both her newsie friends as well as friends from Pennsylvania had attended the celebration and all of the youths, there were exactly 116 guests, were seated at ballroom tables with bouquets of roses as the centerpiece for each.  
  
At Spunks' table sat Spot of course, Mr. Gerberre, Jack, Race, Matthew, Patricia, and Loraine. After formal introductions had been made between the two families, games were played, food consumed, and presents opened. Afterwards, the party was merely a social event.  
  
"Happy boithday, goil!" Race pulled Spunks into a hug that he put his whole heart into. After all, even though they had broken up the short relationship they had had so long ago, he still loved her dearly and wished her the best in life.  
  
"Thanks Race! Isn't this party great! I didn't realize I had so many friends!"  
  
"Youse kiddin me? Yer one of the best loved goils in the woild!"  
  
Spunks playfully pushed him and blushed at the comment. Her eyes fell on the dancing masses of youth all about the fellowship hall. She laughed when she even saw some newsies actually dancing with students from her prep school. It was a sight to see! But one thing wasn't. "Oh my god, who invited him heah?!"  
  
Robert Paschal never seemed to go away.  
  
Loraine overheard the question and turned to follow Spunks' gaze. "Oh, Mack, did I not tell you Robert and I were dating?"  
  
Spunks gaped at her. "NO!"  
  
"Well, we are. I hope you do not mind me having invited him to your party. I do apologize for any inconvenience it might be. I am sure he does have a reason for being late."  
  
"I don't care that he's late!" The girl nearly screamed. "It only bothers me that he's even heah!"  
  
Robert grinned wickedly when he saw his ex-girlfriend glaring at him. "Hello, darling. I half expected you to wear rags on your birthday, considering that you are one of those dirty riff raffs nowadays."  
  
She smiled sarcastically. "And I fully expected that the next time I saw youse, you'd have two pink ears and a curly tail, considering the pig ya always were and always will be."  
  
"In any case," he continued, angered by her remark, "where's that half-breed mutt you were in love with? Has anyone put the bastard to sleep yet?"  
  
"I'm about tah put YOUSE tah sleep!" She stepped forward with clenched fists and almost struck the boy, but someone grabbed her from behind and stopped the fight.  
  
"Ah, Spot! So glad to see you again!" Robert held out a hand in greeting.  
  
Spot looked at him coolly. "Ya know, Paschal. I'se had about enough of youse as I can take in one day. How 'bout we'se settle this once and fer all, man tah man?"  
  
"You're suggesting a duel between an aristocrat and a street rat? That is absurd! I will take no part in such a thing! Without a doubt, you are greatly inferior to me, and us quarreling about that fact will only prove my point even more. You're no more than disgusting filth that eats out of garbage cans and dallies about in threadbare clothing whereas I am most fortunate to present a girl with real class and manners."  
  
Spot smirked at the exaggerations. "That may be true, but in the end, who did the goil choose?" The gathering newsies and students burst into laughter and Robert flushed a deep red. "Looks aint always what they seem. I suggest youse keep that in mind."  
  
"Don't tell me what to do," Robert snapped. He turned away and proceeded to walk towards the exit.  
  
"Oh, and Paschal? One more thing."  
  
Robert turned around, only to find a piece of cake soaring through the air headed for his head. The frosting splattered across his face and the plate the cake had been seated upon crashed to the floor. Another roar of laughter erupted throughout the building and Robert, with a face that reddened even under all the white cream, ran out in embarrassment.  
  
* * * * *  
  
By dusk, the party had been over and Spot and Spunks finally had the opportunity to spend quality time alone. They sat side by side on the edge of the docks and let their feet dangle just above the water. Spot stole a glance at the girl he loved and smiled happily at how far they had come in their relationship. He remembered the first time he had met her in Brooklyn; she had been quite a pistol with a fiery spirit even Spot could not control. He looked at her now and saw that same spirit, wrapped in the beauty he loved about her.  
  
"Spunky, I'se gunna give ya yer boithday present now."  
  
"Oh, Spot! Youse already done so much for me! Just having the party in that church was wonderful! And the cake your mother baked me was delicious, and the glass angel your brother gave tah me was so precious! I couldn't possibly let ya give me anything else!"  
  
Spot shook his head and laughed. "But this gift will really show how much I love youse."  
  
"Sweety, you don't need tah give me a gift for me tah know that!" She grabbed the key she wore around her neck and smiled. "Besides, you already gave me this and I know how much it means tah youse."  
  
"Then let me give ya something else." He leaned forward and kissed her lips with a gentle sweetness that made her giggle bashfully. "Mackenzie Gerberre, ya make me life complete and I'se couldn't live a day without having youse tah wake up beside every morning. I love ya more than anything and I'd do anything fer youse. Now will you do something for me?" He took a small velvet box from his pocket and opened it to reveal a sparkling single- diamond ring on a silver band. "Will ya make me the happiest man alive and marry me?"  
  
Spunks gasped. She had not even expect this and was so overwhelmed by the surprise that she thought she might cry. The tears did in fact roll down her cheeks and she could not find the words by which to answer. So she did the next best thing. Grabbing Spot by the collar of his shirt, she yanked him down and kissed him with all her love flowing through the embrace. When their lips parted, she hugged him and whispered into his ear, "consider that a yes."  
  
Spot beamed with pride at having her for his future wife and kissed her back. Then he laced his hand in hers and together, they watched the picturesque sight of the golden sun setting behind the mysterious dark waters, each thinking about the wonderful lives that lay ahead of them, each thanking God for the blessing he had bestowed upon them.  
  
* * * * * the end* * * * *  
  
@-}---- 


End file.
